


Warm Hearth

by Sweetsyren



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 10th Doctor & Donna N.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsyren/pseuds/Sweetsyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever attempt at fanfic.  Fluffy and silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hearth

The Doctor had been meaning to read this book for ages. He'd flicked through the first chapter but he kept finding that his eyes drifted off the page and back over to where his newest companion was sitting. Eventually he'd given up trying and let the book rest on his stomach as he stretched out on the couch behind her.

She had been settled on the large rug in front on the fire for the last hour, the light from the dying flames gave her a soft golden halo. She must have felt him watching her and turned her head to look at him.

"Hello." He said quietly.

He watched as she moved from where she had been sitting in front of the fire to come and lay with him. Her blue eyes blinked slowly at him and she yawned hugely before resting her head down over his right heart.

"Tired are we?" He smiled at her warmly moving his book as she settled.

He shifted down the couch so he was lying flat, giving her more room. She stirred a little and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

As she slipped deeper into sleep her breathing slowed and took on a tiny, almost inaudible whistle.

The Doctor off his glasses and set them aside with his book. He watched her as she lay sleeping, just listening to her breathe in and out.

It'd been a hell of a day for her. Some very unpleasant people had laid a trap for her and she had fallen in. Because of her red hair she was prized and they had planned to sell her for a very high price. Of course the Doctor had foiled their plans and saved the day but they had been particularly heavy handed in their treatment of her. When he found her she was cold and wet and shaking so hard he thought she would fly apart in his arms, but she was also making quite a racket which had reassured him greatly.

When he had gotten them back to the TARDIS, he had done his best with the equipment available. The TARDIS assured him she was fine and that the injury would fade but he couldn't help but wince a little when he saw her walking around, limping slightly every other step.

The Doctor shook the thought off and went back to watching her as she rested there.

Gently he ran a hand over the back of her head, stroking the beautiful red-orange mane that had gotten her into so much trouble. It felt soft and warm under his hand and he smiled again, watching as his hand slipped over it.

As his hand made its way down her back she made a quiet noise but didn't wake.

The warmth of her over his heart and the steady sigh of her breathing began to make his eyelids heavy. Gradually his hand stopped moving and came to rest gently on her ribs, her heartbeat faintly pulsing under his fingertips.

Inch by inch sleep moved over him and his breathing slowed and settled into its own rhythm.

Soon nothing could be heard in the library but the crackle of the fire.

A shadow passed the door and paused, looking into the room before it moved quietly over to the couch.

"Bless..." Donna whispered as she lifted a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around the Doctor and the tiny ginger kitten that was sound asleep on his chest. She settled herself in the large armchair next to the couch, picking up the book the Doctor had been reading.

The Doctor stirred in his sleep and she looked up at him, smiling.

"Softie..."


End file.
